godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 Chapter 2: Shadows of the Past
Arthur stared at the girl but she doesn't seem to find him right beside him. She snatched the medical box right infront of him which gave Arthur a sad expression to see that she took it away. He's pissed from being ignored by her. Arthur:Hey!!! She stopped after Arthur shouted at her, only to throw the medical box at him and transform into something else. Not only the medical box broke apart into shards of flying metal, she's a succubus with different skin tone and something unfamiliar is around her. Arthur blocked most of the shards that flew past him, causing a few injuries to his arm and protecting his face. ???: What's the matter? Afraid to get your face wrecked?? Arthur:I don't think you're the kind type there. Who are you? ???: Why I'm a succubus... Is there a problem??? Arthur: Yes... It's your choice of clothings. She looked at herself, giving Arthur enough time to escape but got curb stomped by her whom appeared behind him like she already knew the trick. She gave a no gesture to his face and kicked him towards the wall. ???: Bad boy... You should know your place. Arthur coughed up blood only to realize that her heels have blades installed and punctured his stomach to open a wound. The world around Arthur seemed to be vanishing until a shadow kept the succubus in place, fearing her away. This shadow noticed the blood loss from Arthur and carried him into a safe area, treating his wounds. ???: Arthur... Are you alright?? Arthur tried to move his body but noticed the large amount of bandages around his stomach area. He looked at his savior but couldn't get a glimpse of it's face. Arthur: Ngh.... Who... are you...? ???: It's me... Remember when you gave bread to me and my brother. Arthur: I don't recall who you- NGH!! The wound on Arthur's stomach seemed to further pained him from talking. It went to press the injury to suppress the pain and make sure he lives. Arthur: Damn that b****, when I see her next time I'll rip her head and place it back at the den.... ???: You need to calm down Arthur, I'll tell you my name first before we work together, I'm Kisa Judi. Arthur: Kisa.... Where have I seen you before... All I remember back then was a lavender haired girl being carried by her brother.... Kisa: That's me.... But you need to go back into your world. Arthur: Is this a different world I'm in??? Kisa: It's the resonance you're having. Right now in the world you live in, you're sleeping on the bed. Arthur: So who dragged me into the resonance??? KIsa: It's me... Arthur-kun.... Arthur shook his head but the moment he saw her hands, he realized that only New-Types can do the resonance but she denied the fact being a New-Type but the Unknown-Type. What he saw earlier is a shadow of someone he met back before he joined the Den, now with her arms mutated with Oracle Cells constantly flowing out. Category:Blog posts